


Lyric Text Prank

by Freakenstein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Lyric Prank Text, M/M, POV Stiles, Season/Series 03, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakenstein/pseuds/Freakenstein
Summary: Stiles does the worst but yet the best idea ever. Should he regret it or feel proud of it? Stiles decides to Lyric Text Prank Derek Hale....





	Lyric Text Prank

**Author's Note:**

> GAAAHAH I'm so nervous. Heyyyy guysss. Okay so I got this idea when I was taking a shower and I was thinking about a trip we I had that day and I remember listening to 'Closer' on the radio and ta-daaaaaa.
> 
>  
> 
> Credits to Mike Fox on YouTube: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCC31rsfR11BDTnLeeH6nh0Q
> 
>  
> 
> If you haven't listened to the song already, I recommend you to: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PT2_F-1esPk
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoyyyyy

Stiles is so bored out of his mind he might just explode fire from his body. It's just a  Saturday afternoon, his dad's at work, he's home alone, Scott's with Deaton figuring some boring shit about the pack, Malia's studying maths with Lydia, there's a pack meeting tomorrow at Derek's n-

Speaking of Derek, Stiles has just thought of the most idiotic idea ever. And the worst one.

 

And he's doing it.

 

He decides he's going to Lyric Text prank Derek. Because annoying the beta is the most fun thing Stiles ever does. And he enjoys it so much he's ready to do it for the rest of his life. Besides the fact that he already has feelings for the most grumpiest person on earth, but what can he do? He has a girlfriend now and he just keeps pushing his feelings away. But that never stops him from annoying him. 

 

And he's still doing it.

He decides to go with the song 'Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey'.

Stiles doesn't feel nervous at all, in fact, he's pretty excited. He just wants to laugh all day. So he doesn't waste any more time.

(2:47) To: Sourwolf: Hey

 

Derek replies after almost 15 minutes. 

 

(3:01) From: Sourwolf: Hi.

 

How boring. But he carries on.

 

(3:01) To: Sourwolf: I was doing just fine before I met you.

(3:01) From: Sourwolf: Okay.

 

Is he for real?!

 

(3:02) To: Sourwolf: I drink too much and that's an issue 

(3:03) From: Sourwolf: You don't even drink, Stiles.

 

Exactly. But that's so fun already. He might just never stop.

 

(3:03) To: Sourwolf: But I'm okay

(3:03) From: Sourwolf: ...

(3:04) To: Sourwolf: Hey

(3:04) From: Sourwolf: What?

(3:04) To: Sourwolf: Tell your friends it was nice to meet them.

(3:04) From: Sourwolf: I don't have friends. 

 

Rude.

 

(3:05) To: Sourwolf: But I hope I never see them again.

(3:05) From: Sourwolf: What? Stiles, what does that even mean?

 

Aww, Derek worries about him. 

 

(3:06) To: Sourwolf: I know it breaks your heart.

(3:06) From: Sourwolf: Don't do anything stupid, Stiles. Don't. 

 

AWWWW

 

(3:06) To: Sourwolf: Moved to the city in a broke down car.

(3:07) From: Sourwolf: Thought you were already here since you were born.

 

And that's true, but, that's the song, you know. 

 

(3:07) To: Sourwolf: And four years no call.

(3:07) From: Sourwolf: First of all, we've only known each other for 3 years. Second of all, I do call you.

 

Only for pack stuff, Derek, only for pack stuff.

 

(3:07) To: Sourwolf: Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar

(3:08) From: Sourwolf: I take back my words when I said you don't drink.

(3:08) To: Sourwolf: And I can't stop

(3:08) From: Sourwolf: Totally you.

 

What.  
Whatever. Stiles continues.

 

(3:08) To: Sourwolf: No I can't stop.

(3:09) From: Sourwolf: You already said that.

(3:09) To: Sourwolf: So baby pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover that I know you can't afford 

(3:09) From: Sourwolf: I only have a Camero.

 

Seriously? He didn't bother commenting on the word 'Baby'?.

Fuck you, Derek.

Ugh. 

 

(3:09) To: Sourwolf: Bite that tattoo on your shoulder.

(3:10): From: Sourwolf: My tattoo is on the top of my spine, Stiles.

 

Stiles really wishes he could actually bite it.

Focus. 

 

(3:10) To: Sourwolf: Pull the sheets right of the corner

(3:10) To: Sourwolf: of the mattress that you stole 

(3:10) To: Sourwolf: from your roommate back in Boulder 

(3:11) From: Sourwolf: Uh. Stop drinking. 

(3:11) To: Sourwolf: We ain't ever getting older

(3:11) From: Sourwolf: Yeah, sure. STOP. DRINKING. ALREADY. 

(3:11) To: Sourwolf: we ain't ever getting older

(3:11) To: Sourwolf: we ain't ever getting older

 

And then Derek calls him. Stiles decides to ignore it and just listen to the ring tone.

 

(3:13) From: Sourwolf: Answer.

(3:13) To: Sourwolf: You, look as good as the day I met you

(3:13) To: Sourwolf: I forget just why I left you

(3:14) To: Sourwolf: I was insane 

(3:14) From: Sourwolf: What you're saying is not real, Stiles. You're drunk. You might regret it later when you scroll down reading this chat.

 

Oh it's definitely, 100%, totally real. Nope. Stiles ain't gonna regret it.

 

(3:15) To: Sourwolf: Stay

(3:15) To: Sourwolf: and play that Blink - 182 song

(3:15) To: Sourwolf: that we beat to death in Tucson.

(3:15) From: Sourwolf: Go fuck yourself, Stiles.

 

And Stiles has to catch his breath to stop laughing. 

(3:16) To: Sourwolf: Ok

(3:16) From: Sourwolf: Damnit, Didn't actually mean it. 

 

This is why Stiles LOVES to annoy Derek.

 

(3:16) To: Sourwolf: I know it breaks your heart

(3:16) From: Sourwolf: You, jerking yourself, isn't gonna break my heart.

 

And Wow. This. Is not what Stiles expected. 

Gross, Derek.

 

(3:17) To: Sourwolf: Moved to the city in a broke down car

(3:17) From: Sourwolf: I'm going, now. You're too drunk. Talk to me when you're done drinking. 

 

Yay, Derek still wants to talk to him.

But Stiles has to tell him it's a prank already. 

 

(3:17) To: Sourwolf: ok wait, sourwolf. This was a prank. Listen to the song called closer by the chainsmokers. It's soooo good dude. Sorry man, was too bored. Wait, nah. M'not sorry. Kinda had fun. You seemed so done, derbear. XDDDD

(3:18) From: Sourwolf: You're dead tomorrow. Say your last words to your dad today. Oh, and with my teeth too.

 

Stiles just laughs.

 

(3:18) To: Sourwolf: Yeah, yeah. Sure. See ya tomorrow. 

Stiles loooooves annoying Derek. He literally just loves Derek himself.

*

Next day at the pack meeting, Stiles arrives to find he's the last one to be here. The whole pack has already arrived. He enters then sits on a couch after the pack greets him and they go back to their main topic.

He then glances at Derek and waits for him to look at him, and when he does, he narrows his eyes at Stiles and Stiles sticks his tongue at him. Derek then growls at him and gets back to his pack. 

After the pack meeting, Stiles already knows he's not leaving yet. So he waits for his pack to leave. Once they do, Stiles goes to the kitchen where Derek is there after the pack left.

"The prank was so not funny, Stiles." Derek says when he turns around to face Stiles before going back to the living room. Stiles then follows him and sits on the couch, pats on the space next to him and Derek sits.

"Yeah, well. It was so funny to me" Stiles says.  
He chuckles at the memory then glances at Derek who finds him blankly staring at him.

Stiles just cringes.

"Idiot." Derek whispers and then just starts using his phone.

Stiles gets bored too, and maybe his neck kinda hurts so he lays on the couch and lays his legs on Derek's laps. Derek doesn't even react, just raises his phone above a little bit for Stiles to settle perfectly on his laps.  
So Stiles just starts scrolling through his instagram feed.

A few moments later Stiles says, "I wasn't drunk, by the way" 

"Okay." Derek says, still looking through his phone.

"Okay.." Stiles says. He isn't sure what to really say s-

Derek sighs and before Stiles knows what's happening, the next second, Derek jumps on him, wraps his arms under him and around his waist and quickly pushes his lips to Stiles'. Stiles' dream just happened and he doesn't wait any moment before he kisses him back and pushes his hand through his fluffy hair that he was dying to touch.  
Derek grins through the kiss and murmurs "asshole" before he continues kissing Stiles.

And Stiles ends up biting that tattoo on Derek's back.

Maybe that prank wasn't bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'mmmmm so scared from the comments. Hope I did a good job.


End file.
